


Nacho Game Night

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter are throwing a LAN party except no one shows up and food fights are inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacho Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from electricwarriors "Spideypool food fight that gets hot 'n' heavy?"
> 
> With added Weasel and Bob as housemates because it's one of my favorite headcanons. Except this is definitely not one of my better written fics so I apologize.

"Is anyone even going to show up?" Peter sighed, glancing at the clock for the twentieth time. It was already a half hour in and no one had showed up for their game night. Halo, COD, Borderlands, all the best games and the best nacho dip recipe Peter had in his arsenal.

“Maybe it's the dip. I told you people like tacos and chimichangas.” Wade shrugged, sinking deeper into the beanbag chair that he had claimed as his – closest to the television with the C3P0 controller in hand.

Peter's brow rose as he leveled his gaze on his housemate who also happened to be his boyfriend... if you wanted to slap a label on it much like he wanted to slap Wade at the moment. “No Wade,  _you_ like those things. People like chips and dip. And dip with cheese, salsa, sour cream and layers of heavenly goodness... yeah that's what people like.”

“Heavenly goodness? Best food commercial I ever heard. Does it taste like rainbows and kittens? Because I've had kitten before... it's not that tasty. Really tough but soggy. Like jerky thrown in the microwave.”

The shudder of disgust that raced through Peter was almost enough for him to end the argument and leave. Almost. “It was probably your incredibly 'dope' fliers. 'Gamerz in da house!' 'Gonna LAN party till our thumbs fall off!' How lame are you?”

“Five nachos above your dip. Seriously weak, pour some hot sauce on it and it might be salvageable.”

“Even our own housemates didn't show up! Clearly it was your fliers and your dumbass signs on the door!” Peter growled, throwing his ovens mitts on the table as though declaring war.

Wade stood up from the beanbag chair and letting C3P0 drop from his hands. “Bob and Weasel smelled you cooking that bullshit dip all morning! It was the stench that drove them out!”

“Yeah... you're right. It was probably the smell.” Peter nodded along, running his fingers along the edge of the dish before scooping his hand in and stepping forward to smear the dip across Wade's face “Now that you smell delicious, you might actually be appealing.”

Wade growled, pushing Peter back and grabbing his own hand full of dip to press against Peter's neck. “You love this dip so much why don't you wreak of it?”

Peter pushed Wade back, putting more dip into his favorite gaming shirt to which Wade retaliated by rubbing it down the length of Peter's favorite jeans. They shoved each other around the kitchen, the dip splattering across the floor until Wade grabbed Peter's hands and pressed him against the fridge with a rough growl.

“You're making a mess.” He aligned their bodies, heated gazes locked on each other as Peter struggled against him, but Wade had a good hold on him considering the dip slicking his hands. Peter snarled and pushed back on the fridge for leverage but each time Wade pushed back with as much force. “And you're gonna clean it up.”

Peter's eyes flickered to Wade's face with a smirk and leaned in, keeping his eyes locked on Wade's as he licked a long line of dip off Wade's cheek. His eyes danced mischievously as he swallowed, tongue darting out to lick the excess of his lips. He didn't miss how Wade's eyes dropped to stare, even though it would have been logical to miss that considering the next moment he found himself thrown to the floor with a persistent Wade pressing down above him.

Peter groaned as Wade's open mouth pressed against his neck, licking up all the sour cream, cheese, and salsa off his skin. Underneath his shirt, Wade's hands slide hot and hard along his body and Peter arched up into the touch. The teeth sinking into his neck brought Peter's frantic hands up to Wade's neck, pulling him down to shove his tongue deep into his mouth. Their tongues mingling and tasting each other with the heavy mixture of nacho dip.

Hips started grinding down until Wade's hands tore the messy jeans from his partner and disposed of his own in record time. Boxers followed, shirts were thrown across the room and naked bodies molded perfectly into the other, rough, hard and fast.

“Jesus fuck!” Peter moaned, lifting his hips to feel more of Wade's cock rocking against his own. But Wade was pulling away, keeping the distance just enough to keep him on the edge. Peter wasn't surprised when he felt more dip being spread across his chest only to be licked up by Wade's eager tongue. Rolling his salsa covered nipple between his lips, sucking the flavor off his skin before biting down hard enough for Peter to throw his head back and roll his hips into Wade's touch.

He gasped with an open mouth, moaning from the back of his throat, until Wade's fingers – covered in dip – pressed suggestively against his lips. He sucked them in, tongue rolling around them, teeth nipping, making a show out of just for Wade; who's rhythm faltered, his movements becoming more desperate before his free hand dropped to stroke both of them at once, pushing them over the edge. Peter bit down on Wade's fingers as he came, his muffled moan echoing through their empty living space.

It only took Wade a few more thrusts before he came over his hand and Peter's stomach, adding to the significant mess they had left.

Peter sighed loudly as Wade collapsed on top of him, the weight strangely comforting. “Well... that was fun.”

“Mmm.” Wade agreed, licking up more dip he'd missed on Peter's chest. “We should do this every game night. Make your dip but don't bother with a bowl or clothes...”

“Thought my dip wasn't hot enough for you.”

Wade rose his eyebrows. “I'm not going to grace that with a comment.”

“What? Nothing like, 'it just needed the heat of your body'? Nothing dirty like that?” Peter smirked as Wade laughed into his collar bone.

“Lame!”

“Better than your lame ass signs.”

“What the...” Followed the creak of the front door as it opened, revealing a considerably shocked Bob, with a case of beer and a grocery bag filled with chips in hand. His wide eyes darted across the kitchen that was now covered in nacho dip and naked men.

Weasel leaned in over Bob's shoulder, looking in with a displeased expression. “You know what... why don't we give you a chance to clean your fucking mess up? And we'll come home later.” His hands grabbed the catatonic Bob's shoulder and pulled him out of the room before his jaw dropped any lower.

Peter laughed as the door closed but that didn't stop the blush that rose from being discovered. “Wanna clean up?”

“Fuck no. Naked Halo?”

“Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
